Freedom Gates
Village At Fire 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 24th case of the game. It takes place in the Winter Fields, a district based in Fario. Plot Talking about Fire Spirits was interrupted by Chief Rust who said that the player and Lena got another homicide to investigate at the Picnic Spot near Lake. When the team went there they found community center clerk, Lucia Stone implanted to the Gate. When the player found a schedule of dinner reservations, they found that Lucia has a wife, Elvira Stone who couldn't say anything from the shock she got after the team informed her about her wife's death. From the autopsy report, it showed that the killer had direct contact when they pushed her head to the gate and that contact left some oil on her hair precise oil used for saddles, which mean that Lucia's killer ride horses. Later on, Parking lot security. Amra Gibbons came to the station and informed the team more about her and how she was at the parking lot before her death, leads the team to investigate Parking Lot and find more about the victim. There they found a table saying "YOU ARE FIRED" from her boss. He said that Lucia was nothing that a pretty face of the Center and nothing more. From another side, Eduardo who has kill Lucia on his list said that she is typical city bastard, coming and acting like the whole district is hers and putting some ridiculous orders. Then, Phillip said that Victim Car is still on the Parking Lot and before they moved a car, the player and Lena should search that car. There they found about the strange interests Lucia and Elvira had, but also that Amra doesn't have any kind of relations with her. She said that Lucia never pays her tickets for the parking lot and that somehow she needed to scare her. When the team got enough evidence to arrest her killer, the player and Lena arrested her boss, Christian Parkman, for the murder. He tried to get away with it but with a pressure and strong evidence against him, he confessed a murder. He said that he didn't meant to kill her but he did it because she was the worst worker in his whole career, he killed her because she was possessive. He said that since she came here, he tried to put her own rules to the community, made Sheriff quit his job. Judge York sentenced him to 5 years in jail. Post-trial, while Monica visited Lena, Diego pumped into her. When she asked him what is wrong with him, he said that his fiancée moved here and that he can't wait to see her again after Grimsborough. Diego and the player offered Mia a tour around the district. Meanwhile, Chief Rust informs the team that Fire Spirits maybe again prepare something and that she got a call that someone sniffed around the victim's car. When the team found that inside her car is a big stock of Molotov cocktails and per Kim, there was DNA who belong to Adrian. Scared that he could end in prison he deal that he can be a snitch for the police and said that he had Fire Spirits document in his drawer. After the events, Diego said that Tornado is close to the Winter Fields and that they need to evacuate before the Tornado came to the Winter Fields Department. Summary Victim: * Lucia Stone (Found implanted to the Gate) Murder Weapon: * Gate Killer: * Christian Parkman Suspects '''Eduardo Sims (Farmer) Profile *Eduardo uses hand cream. *Eduardo ride horses. Appearance * Eduardo wears green. Adrian Summers (Community Clerk) Profile *Adrian uses hand cream. *Adrian ride horses. Appearance * Adrian wears green. Elvira Stone (Victims wife) Profile *Elvira uses hand cream. *Elvira ride horses. Appearance * Elvira wears green. Amra Gubbons (Parking Lot Security) Profile *Amra uses hand creeam. *Amra ride horses. Christian Parkman (Victims boss) Profile *Christian uses hand cream. *Christian ride horses. Appearance * Christian wears green. Quasy-Suspect(s) Kristina Rust (Staff Seargent) 'Mia Loukas '(Diego's fiancée) Killer's Profile * The Killer uses hand cream. * The Killer ride horses. * The Killer has positive blood type. * The Killer wears green. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Picnic Arena (Clues: Victim's body, basket, Locked case; Murder Weapon classified: Gate; Victim identified: Lucia Stone) * Examine Basket (Result: Stunt Gun) * Examine Locked Case (Result: Documents; New Suspect: Eduardo Sims) * Interrogate Eduardo Sims about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Case unlocked; New Crime Scene: Community Center) * Investigate Community Center (Prerequisite. Eduardo interrogated; Clues: Stained paper, clipboard) * Examine Stained paper (Result: Name; New Suspect: Adrian Summers) * Examine Clipboard (Result: Schedule; New Suspect: Elvira Stone) * Talk to Adrian Summers about the victim (Prerequisite: Name recovered) * Inform Elvira about her wife's death (Prerequisite: Clipboard text recovered) * Analyze Stunt gun (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand cream) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; The killer ride horses) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Parking Lot * New Suspect: Amra Gibbons * See what Arma can tell you about the victim (Profile Updated: Amra uses hand cream) * Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Broken table, X-Ray) * Examine Broken Table (Result: Table; New Suspect: Christian Parkman) * Examine X-Ray (Result: Message) * Ask Christian Parkman why he wnted to fire a victim (Profile Updated: Christin use hand cream) * Question Adrian about X-Ray (Prerequisite: X-Ray message recovered; Profile Updated: Adrian use hand cream; New Crime Scene: Officer Drawers) * Invesigate Office Drawers (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Victim's drawer, Files) * Examine Victim's Drawer (Result: Bloody glass) * Examine Files (Result: Torn list) * Examine torn list (Result: List) * Interrogate Eduardo about his task "Kill Lucia" (Prerequisite: List restored; Profile Updated: Eduardo use had cream and ride horses) * Analyze bloody glass (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has positive blood type) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Victim's Car * Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Locked Box, tickets, water gun) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Kidnapping equipment) * Examine tickets (Result: Angry message) * Examine water gun (Result: Liquid) * Question Elvira about her equipment (Prerequisite: Box unlocked; Profiles Updated: Elvira uses hand cream and ride horses; Christian ride horses) * Interrogate Amra about angry message (Prerequisite: Ticket message recovered; Profile Updated Amra ride horses) * Analyze Liquid (12:00:00) * Speak with Adrian about the gasoline inside water gun (Prerequisite: Liquid analyzed; Profile Updated: Adrian ride horses; New Crime Scene: Lake) * Investigate Lake (Prerequisite: Adrian interrogated; Clues: Plank, pile of mud) * Examine Plank (Result: Bloody fibers) * Examine pile of mud (Result: Icebag) * Examine Icebag (Result: Skin) * Anlyze bloody fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears green) * Analyze Skin (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Operation: Fire 2/5 Operation: Fire 2/5 * See what Chief Rust has to tell you * Meet Diego's fiancée (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Victim's Car (Prerequisite: Chief Rust interrogated; Clues: wooden box) * Investigate Picnic Area (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Flower, broken sign) * Examine wooden box (Result: Molotov cocktails) * Examine broken sign (Result: KEEP OUT WITH FIRE) * Give Eduardo back his sign (Prerequisite: broken sign recovered; Reward: Corn necklace) * Analyze Molotov cocktails (12:00:00) * Question Adrian about his DNA on the Molotovs (Prerequisite: Molotov cocktails analyzed) * Investigate Office Drawers (Prerequisite: Adrian interrogated; Clues: Faded document) * Examine Faded document (Result: Document) * Analyze Document (03:00:00) * Inform Chief Rust about the discovery (Prerequisite: Document analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Winter Fields